


What is a Muggle-born?

by Lowten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lowten/pseuds/Lowten
Summary: What is a Muggle-born?a short monographby Harry Potter and Hermione  Granger
Kudos: 2





	What is a Muggle-born?

**What is a Muggle-born?  
** **a short monograph  
** **by Harry Potter and Hermione Granger**

Eather all muggles are the descendants of squibs   
Or all pure blood's are descended from muggle-born.  
To the blood supremacist, both options are equally terrifying.

In looking in a question like this it is first important to be clear what we mean by Muggle-born. You wouldn't think that would be pretty simple right? A Muggle-born is someone with Muggle parents. The thing is we found that the best way to describe them is to split them into three categories.

First, we have the most outlier and disagreed group of Muggle-born. The  **cultural Muggle-born** these are Wix who have at least one magical parent but are for some reason raised ignorant of the magical world. Maybe their parents died, and the cultural Muggle-born was raised by muggles. Such individuals are often not subject to prejudice against Muggle-born. Instead, they often find themselves not understanding wizarding culture references just like regular Muggle-born. And even understanding the muggle-borns better than other Wix

Next, we have the  **lost blood's.** These are individuals who were decided not from purely Muggle lines but they have a squib to who left the magical world as a direct ancestor. This group is notable for being by far the largest group of Muggle-borns comprising almost two-thirds of the first generation Wix. A Muggle-born will frequently be in this group without knowing it themselves. The Squibb family member's they had oftentimes having passed away before the birth of the lost blood and haveing not told any of their family about the magical world due to the statute of secrecy.

The last group is what most people think of as a Muggle-born. The  **new blood** . these individuals have by some quick of the laws of magic been blessed with the gift of magic despite having no discernable Wix or magical race ancestry whatsoever. It is notable that new blood often has a larger magical reserve than lost blood's even sometimes more than Wix from a long line of magical family's

This of course raises a number of questions. Firstly even though many of the so-called blood supremacists who have no problems with cultural Muggle-born say that the problem with Muggle-born (meaning lost blood's and new blood) is that they bring muggle culture into the wizarding world. The truth of this however is that the cultural Muggle is in the exact same position. Having been raised submerged in Muggle culture and able to see the stark difference in how things are done

Thous of us who were raised in the Muggle world see how efficacious the Muggle world has become with its new ideas. Instantaneous communications worldwide, travel to the moon, devices send out to the outermost planets in the solar system to send back information on what they find. While Muggle-born would never consider giving up their magic, we can however clearly see all that the muggles can do with their technology, and wonder if we as Wix were to embrace such things how much more could we do and achieve by adding magic to such concepts?

For Muggle-born Wix we don't see what we suggest as an attack on how the wizarding is. We are not trying to recreate the magical world. That already exists. What we are looking for is for the Wix to stop holding themselves back. There is so much focus on finding old powerful magic to do something when we could be finding a new way to achieve something.

Muggles know nothing of the magic that flows through the universe and as such their theory of the universe will forever ever be incomplete. This is a limitation of their existence but there is nothing stopping Wix from understanding and using the other forces that form the cosmos. Nothing except our own prejudices. It is nothing but folly to not live up to our full potential just because of a few insecure purebloods clinging to the past to preserve their own political influence.

  
  



End file.
